My Rival, My Lover
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: After Mello knocks down Near’s tower Near becomes livid. Mello enjoys this because he loves the attention and decides to find other ways to get a RISE from Near…Even if it’s molesting him in the late hours of the night. Yes young love, graphic lemons.


**Title: My Rival, My Love**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Near/Mello**

**Summary: Two-shot: After Mello knocks down Near's tower Near becomes livid. Mello enjoys this and decides to find other ways to get a RISE from Near…Even if it's molesting him in the late hours of the night. Graphic Lemons. **

**Rant: I just felt like doing a quick two-shot let me rephrase a quick lemony one-shot. I already finished chapter three of After Dark and Chapter fourteen of Inevitable Relations I will update those soon. **

**My Rival, My Love : Preview**

Two hundred dollars and sixteen cents! Yes you heard correctly two hundred dollars and sixteen cents were spent on this creation. Near had spent three whole weeks searching the orphanage for unused white Legos of all sizes. Despite his sixteen years of life he never could get enough of building structures. Two hundred dollars and sixteen cents worth of legos were bought, sets upon sets were opened only to be picked through for that one single type. Yes this structure in particular was special….

________________________________________________________________________

One single pale hand pinched the white plastic between a finger and a thumb and placed the last Lego into place. A smile broke out into place as he mentally rejoiced. He absently twirled a lock of curly white hair as he marveled his work.

"Hey Near Dinn-" Near turned toward the door where Matt was currently standing gaping at his creation.

"This is the biggest one yet!" Matt knelt down in front of the endless white Legos and gawked.

"You'd think he'd finally put up the blocks one he'd turn sixteen" Mello said as he shook his head.

"Whatever." The albino said passively as he got up an brushed past Mello to get to the dining area. Mello stared at the structure before smirking.

"Mello come on, I can't get back to halo if I don't eat my vegetables." Blue eyes glittered deviously.

"Yeah you go ahead I'll catch up with you." Matt shrugged and sauntered off to the dining area.

"Your not so special anybody can build a stupid tower." He drew up his leg reading it for a hard kick.

"Anyone can break one too!" **SMASH!**

___________________________After Dinner__________________________________

"Mello you dirty bastard!" A smile stretched out across the blondes face as he heard the screaming of his rival.

_Pound. Pound. Pound. _Near burst the doors with an intent to kill, he glared at the happy Mello fiercely. He was too busy glaring at that smug face of his to notice his state of undress.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Near blushed for a second as he took in the whole picture.

Mello was shirtless, leaning against the wall with his usual tight brown leather pants on. His eyes traced the curves of his hips and the little peak of blonde hairs that were barely visible.

"Well!" Near regained his composure quick.

"You ever heard of not knocking peoples things down!" the albino snarled out as Mello simply smirked and nodded.

"I won't knock your things down anymore then." Near turned his back to him and headed towards the door.

"Knowing you you'll find some way to annoy me-" He was cut off as he was slammed into the wall. His eyes widened as Mello's hands took hold of his wrists pinning them above his head.

"What are you-!" he gasped as he felt a hand unbutton the buttons on his white cotton t-shirt.

"Get the hell off me!" Near growled as he felt Mello pinch a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled the bud for a it before switching to the other.

"Nuughh….stop!" Mello ignored him and pressed his body flush against Nears and pressed his lips to his throat. Dark eyes fluttered closed unconsciously as the warm mouth sucked and nipped at his throat. A tongue peaked out and stroked his shoulder blade momentarily before the mouth reattached itself sucking wetly.

"Ahhh" Mello reached in between there close bodies and grasped he hardened flesh of his rival in his hand. He squeezed it then rubbed it gently between the then fabric. Near thrust out onto his hand and whimpered.

"As you wish!" Mello smirked and dipped his hand past the loose waist band and handled his cock right on. His hand moved fast and rough stopping to trace the vein and tease the slit. Bits of pre-cum dribbled and spilled out as he massaged the smooth sack and jerked the shaft.

"Haa haa Ahhh!" Was all that was heard throughout the room as Near came into Mello's hand. Mello wiped the warm liquid on Nears pants then let the pale wrists go. The blonde moved away from nears body and mentally sighed at the loss of Near's flushed orgasmic body heat.

Near panted for awhile then yelled once he regained his breathing.

"Why did you do that!?"

"To prove that you aren't special you feel things too." Of course he lied but he couldn't tell Near the truth. Nears heart sank as he walked back to his room. He stared at the Lego pieces scattered on the floor.

________________________________________________________________________

Alright this will be a preview for the two-shot tell me if you guys want more the more reviews the better the chance that you'll get the first chapter.


End file.
